The present invention generally relates to inkjet printers and, more particularly, to the printhead portion of an inkjet print cartridge.
Inkjet printers have gained wide acceptance. These printers are described by W. J. Lloyd and H. T. Taub in xe2x80x9cInk Jet Devices,xe2x80x9d Chapter 13 of Output Hardcopy Devices Ed. R. C. Durbeck and S. Sherr, San Diego: Academic Press. 1988) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,728 and 4,313,684. Inkjet printers produce high quality print, are compact and portable, and print quickly and quietly because only ink strikes the paper.
An inkjet printer forms a printed image by printing a pattern of individual dots at particular locations of an array defined for the printing medium. The locations are conveniently visualized as being small dots in a rectilinear array. The locations are sometimes xe2x80x9cdot locationsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdot positionsxe2x80x9d, or pixelsxe2x80x9d. Thus, the printing operation can be viewed as the filling of a pattern of dot locations with dots of ink.
Inkjet printers print dots by ejecting very small drops of ink onto the print medium and typically include a movable carnage that supports one or more printheads each having ink ejecting nozzles. The carriage traverses over the surface of the print medium, and the nozzles are controlled to eject drops of ink at appropriate times pursuant to command of a microcomputer or other controller, wherein the timing of the application of the ink drops is intended to correspond to the pattern of pixels of the image being printed.
The typical inkjet printhead (i.e., the silicon substrate, structures built on the substrate, and connections to the substrate) uses liquid ink (i.e., dissolved colorants or pigments dispersed in a solvent). It has an array of precisely formed nozzles attached to a printhead substrate that incorporates an array of firing chambers which receive liquid ink from the ink reservoir. Each chamber has a thin-film resistor, known as a inkjet firing chamber resistor, located opposite the nozzle so ink can collect between it and the nozzle. The firing of ink droplets is typically under the control of a microprocessor, the signals of which are conveyed by electrical traces to the resistor elements. When electric printing pulses heat the inkjet firing chamber resistor, a small portion of the ink next to it vaporizes and ejects a drop of ink from the printhead. Properly arranged nozzles form a dot matrix pattern. Properly sequencing the operation of each nozzle causes characters or images to be printed upon the paper as the printhead moves past the paper.
The ink cartridge containing the nozzles is moved repeatedly across the width of the medium to be printed upon. At each of a designated number of increments of this movement across the medium, each of the nozzles is caused either to eject ink or to refrain from ejecting ink according to the program output of the controlling microprocessor. Each completed movement across the medium can print a swath approximately as wide as the number of nozzles arranged in a column of the ink cartridge multiplied times the distance between nozzle centers. After each such completed movement or swath the medium is moved forward the width of the swath, and the ink cartridge begins the next swath. By proper selection and timing of the signals, the desired print is obtained on the medium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,384, entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated Nozzle Member and TAB Circuit for Inkjet Printhead,xe2x80x9d a novel nozzle member for an inkjet print cartridge and method of forming the nozzle member are disclosed. A flexible circuit tape having conductive traces formed thereon has formed in it nozzles or orifices by Excimer laser ablation. The resulting flexible circuit having orifices and conductive traces may then have mounted on it a substrate containing heating elements associated with each of the orifices. The conductive traces formed on the back surface of the flexible circuit are then connected to the electrodes on the substrate and provide energization signals for the heating elements. A barrier layer, which may be a separate layer or formed in the nozzle member itself, includes vaporization chambers, surrounding each orifice, and ink flow channels which provide fluid communication between a ink reservoir and the vaporization chambers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,805, entitled xe2x80x9cAdhesive Seal for an Inkjet Printhead,xe2x80x9d a procedure for sealing an integrated nozzle and flexible or tape circuit to a print cartridge is disclosed. A nozzle member containing an array of orifices has a substrate, having heater elements formed thereon, affixed to a back surface of the flexible circuit. Each orifice in the flexible circuit is associated with a single heating element formed on the substrate. The back surface of the flexible circuit extends beyond the outer edges of the substrate. Ink is supplied from an ink reservoir to the orifices by a fluid channel within a barrier layer between the flexible circuit and the substrate. In either embodiment the flexible circuit is adhesively sealed with respect to the print cartridge body by forming an ink seal, circumscribing the substrate, between the back surface of the flexible circuit and the body. This method and structure of providing a seal directly between a flexible circuit and an ink reservoir body has many advantages.
However, during manufacturing, the headland design of previous print cartridges had several disadvantages, including difficulty in controlling the edge seal to the die or substrate without having adhesive getting into the nozzle and clogging them, or on the other hand, voids of adhesive in the flexible circuit bond window. It was also very difficult to control the adhesive bulge through the window caused by excess adhesive, or varying die placement. All of these problems result in extremely high yield losses when manufacturing thermal inkjet print cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,998, entitled xe2x80x9cInkjet Cartridge Design for Facilitating the Adhesive Sealing of a Printhead to an Ink Reservoir,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,460, entitled xe2x80x9cInkjet Print Cartridge Design to Decrease Deformation of the Printhead When Adhesively Sealing The Printhead to the Print Cartridge;xe2x80x9d improved headland designs are disclosed which alleviate some of the above-mentioned problems.
However, these designs did not address the problem of ink shorts caused by ink leaking into the conductive leads and conductive traces of the flexible circuit. Flexible circuit leads are bonded to pads or electrodes on the outer edges of the substrate. To enable this bonding, a window is created in the flexible circuit to allow a bonder thermode to apply force and temperature to the flexible circuit leads that are resting on the bond pads. After the leads have been bonded, an encapsulant is dispensed across the window to protect the exposed bond pad region from intrusion of ink or contamination.
On most flexible circuits these leads are also protected on the back side by a laminated cover layer. In addition, the leads are further protected by the structural adhesive that is used to adhere the flexible circuit to the print cartridge body. However, there are a number of disadvantages to this approach. First, there is a region at both ends of the substrate where the flexible circuit traces cannot be protected by the cover layer. In this region, the traces are only protected by the structural adhesive, and are therefore susceptible to corrosion and electrical shorting if ink penetrates the structural adhesive to flexible tape interface. This penetration of ink is increased due to the fact that the flexible tape to structural interface provides a wicking surface for the ink. This can lead to corrosion and electrical shorting behind the substrate. Second, the encapsulant and the structural adhesive are cured at different stages in the manufacturing process and this creates a weak xe2x80x9ccold jointxe2x80x9d between the adhesive and encapsulant that can fail and permit ink intrusion. Third, air pockets may be created on the underside of the flexible tape near the ends of the substrate when the structural adhesive does not squish uniformly against the flexible circuit during attachment of the flexible circuit to the print cartridge body. These air pockets can provide a path for ink to the flexible circuit traces or the bond pad region and thus lead to corrosion and electrical shorting of the leads or traces.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of encapsulating the flexible circuit leads that reduces ink shorts and corrosion due to ink penetration into the flexible circuit leads.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a print cartridge for an inkjet printer includes a flexible circuit having a nozzle member formed therein, the nozzle member including a plurality of ink orifices and the flexible circuit having window openings therein. The window openings expose electrical leads on the flexible circuit. A substrate containing a plurality of heating elements and associated ink ejection chambers, and having electrodes to which the electrical leads are bonded, is mounted on the back surface of the nozzle member. Each heating element is located proximate to an associated ink orifice. The back surface of the nozzle member extending over two or more outer edges of the substrate. A print cartridge body having a headland portion located proximate to the back surface of the nozzle member and including an inner raised wall circumscribing the substrate. The inner raised wall having an adhesive support surface formed thereon and having wall openings therein. The wall openings having an adhesive support surface. An adhesive layer is located between the back surface of the nozzle member and the headland to affix the nozzle member to the headland and form an adhesive ink seal. The adhesive layer is located on the adhesive support surface of the inner raised wall and along the adhesive support surface within the wall openings therein and within the window openings so as to encapsulate the electrical leads bonded to the substrate electrodes.
In another embodiment, a method of affixing a flexible circuit to an inkjet print cartridge body comprises providing a flexible circuit having a nozzle member formed therein, the nozzle member including a plurality of ink orifices. The flexible circuit having electrical leads and having a substrate mounted on a back surface of the nozzle member. The substrate having a plurality of heating elements and associated ink ejection chambers and having electrodes to which the electrical leads are bonded. Each heating element being located proximate to an associated ink orifice and the back surface of the nozzle member extending over two or more outer edges of the substrate. Providing a print cartridge body having a headland portion located proximate to the back surface of the nozzle member and including an inner raised wall circumscribing the substrate, the inner raised wall having an adhesive support surface formed thereon and having wall openings therein, the wall openings having an adhesive support surface. Dispensing an adhesive layer between the back surface of the nozzle member and the headland to affix the nozzle member to the headland and form an adhesive ink seal. The adhesive layer located on the adhesive support surface of the inner raised wall and along the support surface within the wall openings therein. Positioning the back surface of the nozzle member with respect to the headland such that the adhesive circumscribes the substrate and affixes the back surface of the nozzle member to the headland. Dispensing the adhesive through the window openings so as to encapsulate the electrical leads bonded to the substrate electrodes.